


Good Night

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla changes the words of a common nighttime phrase to suit her fancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

"Good night, sleep tight, don't let the vampires bite. If they do, give 'em a kiss or two, and then they'll just snuggle with you." Carmilla smiled down at the sleeping girl on the bed in front of her, gently kissing her forehead after she completed the nightly ritual.

"You really need to stop doing that," a voice said from the doorway, causing Carmilla to turn around guiltily. "What are Elle's teachers going to think when she goes into school and starts telling people that one of her mommies is a vampire?" Laura continued. "We'll never make PTA with a rep-"

Carmilla cut her off with a kiss as she joined her in the doorway. "Shh," she said softly, curling her arm around her wife's waist as they watched their daughter sleep. "We'll worry about that when we come to it. Besides, I think the fact that I don't age might be a bit more of a giveaway than our daughter's rambling fancies."


End file.
